John Stuart Mill
John Stuart Mill (20 May 1806 – 8 May 1873) was a British philosopher, political economist and civil servant. He was an influential contributor to social theory, political theory and political economy. He has been called "the most influential English-speaking philosopher of the nineteenth century". Mill's conception of liberty justified the freedom of the individual in opposition to unlimited state control. He was a proponent of utilitarianism, an ethical theory developed by Jeremy Bentham. He worked on the theory of the scientific method. Mill was also a Member of Parliament and an important figure in liberal political philosophy. Tossup Questions # This man anticipated Saul Kripke when he used "Dartmouth" as an example of names of purely denotative nature. He proposed inculcating democratic values among workers by making firms industrial cooperatives in his widely used textbook of political economy. This thinker defended a theory of ethics against claims it was a "doctrine worthy only of swine," arguing that humans were capable of more than base, physical happiness. In another book, this man claimed power could only be exercised against another's will if the purpose was to protect others. This creator of the harm principle wrote a book arguing for women's suffrage which he co-wrote with his wife, Harriet Taylor. For 10 points, name this author of On Liberty. # This thinker argued that "barbarians have no rights as a nation" and that civilized nations could therefore intervene in barbarous nations as long as they respected the rights of the inhabitants. In a chapter titled "Of the Stationary State," this philosopher said that "unlimited increases of wealth and population" would cause the earth to "lose that great portion of its pleasantness." (*) He formulated five principles for inductive reasoning, which are known as his namesake methods. He coauthored an influential early feminist essay with his wife Harriet Taylor. In addition to "The Subjection of Women," his most famous work defended and elaborated on the Greatest Happiness Principle. For 10 points, name this English philosopher who wrote Utilitarianism. # This man attempted to unify the mental sciences with the physical sciences by proposing a mental chemistry. One text by this thinker argues that the title figures may have a "nervous temperament" and states that the only basis for the title "universal custom" is the perpetuation of the "law of the strongest." Another text by this thinker considers the example of Marcus Aurelius, who made the mistake of persecuting Christians. That text discusses whether truth may be justifiably persecuted and argues that actions should only be limited if they restrict the freedom of other individuals. This author of The Subjection of Women argued for the harm principle in one work and updated the ideas of Bentham to argue for the greatest happiness principle. For 10 points, name this author of On Liberty and "Utilitarianism." # This thinker refused to contrast the propositions "Cicero is Cicero" and "Cicero is Tully," given that both are purely denotative and have the same impact. He introduced concomitant variations, residues, difference, and agreement as "methods of experimental inquiry." Another work by this thinker considers such compassionate dictators as Charlemagne or Akbar. He attacked the armchair physiology used to justify preventing the title group from trying things and argues that slavery still persists in the household due to marriage laws. This author championed his namesake methods of inductive reasoning in A System of Logic, was assisted by his wife Harriet Taylor in writing "The Subjection of Women," and came up with the "harm principle" as a guideline for when the state should restrict freedom. For 10 points, name this 19th century British philosopher who wrote On Liberty and Utilitarianism. # This man criticized Henry Mansel's claim that unknowable entities like God could only be described approximately in Examination of Sir William Hamilton's Philosophy. In another work, this thinker proposed the methods of agreement and difference as two of the four methods of experimental inquiry. In the same work, this thinker claims that deductive sciences are a (*) subset of inductive, as the axioms and definitions of geometry and arithmetic are based on generalized experience. That work's sixth chapter, "On the Logic of the Moral Sciences," reiterates a reductionist social view he uses while discussing Malthus and Ricardo in Principles of Political Economy. This author of A System of Logic argued that power can only be rightfully exerted over a person to prevent harm to others in his On Liberty. For 10 points, name this English philosopher who also wrote Utilitarianism.